Possible end probable future
by 1080kemi
Summary: Basically, The straw hat pirates are stuck on a mysterious island, which seems to be cursed, for only one pirate crew entered, one mate returned. Luffy is determined to solve the mystery, but has he made the biggest mistake of his life? LuffyxNami
1. Dewer Island

**POSSIBLE END; PROBABLE BEGINNING  
**

**Note: I'm in England and One Piece hasn't got very far, so there's Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Ussopp, and Sanji. Thank you. And also, I'm only 14, take pity, it's my first story. Please Read and Review.**

**Chapter 1: Dewer Island**

"I'm hungry!" Luffy complained. "When are we getting to Dewer Island?" Nami looked towards Luffy angrily.

"Quit whining. We will get to Dewer Island soon. In approximately twenty minutes, so just relax," Nami stated.

"As long as there's meat, I don't care," Luffy supposed. As soon as these words were uttered, Sanji walked. He found Zoro sitting on the floor of the deck, resting his back against the safety rails along the sides of the _Going Merry. _ His eyes were closed.

"We've almost run out of food supplies. We can only last a few more couple of days," Sanji noted.

"Didn't you hear? We're arriving at another island in a few minutes," Luffy said.

"Twenty to be exact," Nami said, extending Sanji's knowledge of their next docking point. Without opening his eyes, Zoro surprised every one when he spoke. "Is there anything about this particular island we should know about? Any specific points?" He asked. All of a sudden, Nami went extremely serious.

"Just one. Only one pirate crew have been to this exact island. Only one survived, but he was stunned, he couldn't speak and he had his memory erased. All he could remember was his name from then." Nami told them. Ussopp, who had come up onto the deck when Nami began, began to chew his lower lip. Luffy gulped, Sanji opened his mouth in awe, but Zoro stayed natural. Although he knew he was anxious, Luffy kept a stiff upper lip and said, "As long as there's something to eat. I'm starved." Everyone looked at Luffy awkwardly.

"Well I am hungry!"


	2. Civilisation 1

**Possible End; probable beginning**

**Note: I'm in England and One Piece hasn't got very far, so there's Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Ussopp, and Sanji. Thank you. And also, I'm only 14, take pity, it's my first story. Please Read and Review.**

**Chapter 2: Civilisation**

Luffy stretched his arms as high as he could. After this process he decided to determine if there was any civilisation on that particular island. This wasn't the normal, calm way any ordinary person would where they would search around the island. No, he had to do this the Luffy way.

"Hello? HELLO! ANYONE AROUND?" He bellowed, not taking any notice of his docking pirate crew, Nami right in front of them.

" Maybe if you made a walking sear…" Sanji began, but was interrupted by Luffy's distinctive voice.

"I know! We'll make a walking search! I thought someone like Sanji would come up with that! Oh well.", Luffy said, gesturing for his crew to follow him. I did you imbecile, Sanji silently thought. Nami step towards her captain, saying, "I say we split up. We'll cover more ground this way. Luffy, you're the captain. You decide who's going with who and which way."

"Well that's a difficult task for our dear captain, don't you think Nami?" Zoro joked. Ussopp sniggered, Sanji smiled, but Nami found it babyish and Luffy himself stuck his tongue out.

Well, after much thinking and consideration, Luffy decided the search party groups.

"I think Zoro and Sanji go one way, and I take with me Ussopp and Nami. Is that ok with everyone?" He said, confidence in his voice.

"Sure."

"Alright."

"Absolutely."

"Nope. No way," Ussopp stated. "I'm with the Zoro and Sanji. Bigger chance of survival...if something decides to show up"

"Whatever, but we come back here if nothing is found. Got it?" Luffy said. He seemed eager to get going on another adventure. The crew agreed and they were off, Sanji, Zoro and Ussopp heading east, Luffy and Nami heading opposite.

This place wasn't anything as I'd thought it'd be, Nami wondered. There was no other ships docked, the sun was high in the sky, no lack of radiance, the sand on beach was tingling warm under their bare feet. It was like a small version of paradise. Wow! This sure beats sailing in the _Going Merry _for a couple of weeks, Nami thought. She predicted so far from the walk that the island was roughly a circle, the middle mostly taken over by vegetation. So far, the outer area was sandy, like a never-ending beach.

After an hour of non-stop strolling, Nami and Luffy decided to take a rest. They lay below an overhanging palm tree.

"Good idea Nami. We'll stay here for a while," Luffy said, lying down and closing his eyes. "At least it will get me off my mad hunger."

"But you ate everything just before we left the ship. Be considerate, you are the only one who has eaten," Nami said, aggravated by Luffy's lack of concern. But the rubber man was already asleep.

Figures, Nami thought.

Omak ran as fast as he could in hopes of getting back to his village as soon as possible. Got to go faster, he thought to himself. Although he knew he was exposed, he still decided to take the coast as there was no obstacles in his way. On his way home, he came across an odd-looking duo. One was asleep, a tattered, straw hat lay upon his face. He was dressed in a red vest and blue jeans rolled up to his knees. The female, much better dressed than her companion, was sitting up with her hands holding her shins and her knees holding up her head. Judging from her eyes, she must have been thinking very hard…or was just angry.

If you see any people apart from the ones her in our village, turn quietly and walk away, Omak could remember his mother saying to him. He obeyed the instruction, but as he was turning, he heard a female voice calling him.

"Hey! Excuse me?" The female had called. Omak stopped dead in his tracks. Oh no! What are they going to do to me? Omak thought, petrified.

Who is this strange boy that pops up all of a sudden? And does this mean that there is civilisation on the seemed cursed Dewer island? Find out more in next chapter.


	3. Civilisation 2

**Chapter 3: Civilisation (2)**

"Man, where are we? We've been walking for well over an hour. Maybe Luffy and Nami found something," Zoro grumbled. He knew that there was no point in this endless walking.

"I should have followed Luffy and my dear Nami-san," Sanji said, teary-eyed.

"You had the chance and missed it, idiot. Don't get all soppy now we must be miles apart by now," Ussopp explained, matter-of-factly.

"Actually, you're wrong, Ussopp. We've actually circled this island twice. But you two were too busy arguing about who went exploring with who, you didn't recognize that we passed the meeting spot twice," Zoro said, knowingly. Sanji and Ussopp opened their mouths in discontent.

"Why didn't you tell us!" Sanji and Ussopp said in unison.

"Don't know. Maybe I thought you needed the exercise," Zoro joked. He started to laugh and walk ahead, leaving a fuming Sanji and Ussopp in his tracks.

"So you're saying we're near a small area of civilisation," Nami questioned the rather odd boy.

"Yes. I mean no! That's not what I meant! I'm…errr…the only one on this island," the boy said, still scared stiff. He seemed still at the tender age of fourteen. He also seemed shy, and looked as if he hadn't eaten for weeks as his arms and legs were unnaturally thin.

"C'mon, we're hungry. We're also starved," Luffy said, not taking much notice that there was evidence of civilisation on the island known to most as a cursed.

"I can't show you. I have no evidence that you would not destroy my home village," He said, dejectedly, "Sorry."

"But we haven't attacked, and there's only two of us," Nami noted.

"Last time we allowed a group of people into our village, half of it was destroyed," The boy said.

"What if we promised?" Luffy asked.

"Things don't go that easily, Luffy. Maybe we must prove our innocence somehow. But how," Nami went on, not becoming aware of the fact that Luffy had entered the woodland and started attacking at the over-hanging fruit.

"GUM…GUM…GATTLING!" Luffy yelled and aimed for the fruit hanging from the trees. He had gotten around a dozen fruits from the attempt to cut them away from the trees.

"Hey Nami! Look what I got!" Luffy said, escaping from the forest, "I got them with the gattling gun. Here, have a banana." Nami accepted it with thought.

"What's on your mind, Nami?" Luffy inquired, taking in as much fruit in his rubber mouth as physically possible.

"I got an idea. Luffy, stretch your neck as far up as possible," Nami said, suddenly.

"Okay, but what good will that do?"

"Just do it." Luffy's neck around fifty metres. From around fifty metres below Luffy's eyesight, Nami called, "what do you see?" Luffy's neck turned a full 360 degrees before he said, "ah-hah! I see smoke!"

"See? We now know there's a village and Luffy can guide us, cant you Luffy?" Nami said, smiling at her own intellect.

"Wah? How? Oh, I see. YOU ATE A CURSED FRUIT!" the boy yelled in awe

"Sure did!" Luffy yelled back, "Hey, is there meat at your village?"


	4. Unwanted Visitors

**Chapter 4: Unwanted Visitors**

"Omak! What did I tell you about bringing strangers to our village? The only reason we live here is for isolation from pirates and malevolence of others. Omak, you remember what your friend did, allowing those pirates into our village. Well you'll never see him again, he's their chore boy now. That could happen to you," Omak's mother screamed in his face. Omak stood stiff as a needle the whole time with everyone, including the newcomers, watching.

"Luffy look. Omak looks like he's about to burst into tears. He did try to stop us from getting here," Nami said to Luffy. He nodded in agreement. When Omak's mother had left her snivelling son with the odd "disgrace" flying about, the villagers had returned to their daily duties.

"Follow me," Omak said, walking into his house, despondently.

"Shouldn't we be going?" Nami inquired.

"Nonsense. You must be treated well. After all, I don't want to feel responsible for the death of two young individuals such as yourselves. You two seem too kind to do us any real damage, too innocent looking," Omak assured. He was correct. Nami and Luffy seemed too naïve to be _real _pirates. " Come. you two must be fed. Please take a seat each at the table. You must be hungry." Luffy and Nami obeyed, Luffy beginning to drool. Nami looked to him appalled. Is he really human, she thought. Then another thought struck her, oh yeah he's Luffy.

Fifteen minutes later Omak appeared with a huge, smoking steak on a simple metal platter.

"Lunch is served. Eat as much as you can," Omak said. In Luffy's case, eat it all, Nami thought. The platter was placed in front of Luffy, who was about to dig in when he spotted Nami. She sat quietly next to him. Suddenly, he began to feel compassionate towards her, something he's never done before to anyone.

"Here Nami. Eat as much as you can," he said, pushing the platter towards Nami. She stared at Luffy uncomfortably. This wasn't the Luffy she knew before. What has gotten into him, she thought. She decided to take a few bites but then refused. Luffy only shrugged and dug in himself. Since she had nothing to do, Nami stared at the odd-looking boy who had taken herself and Luffy into custody. She notice that he wore a stained cotton t-shirt and rough brown trousers that were way to big for him. His skin was unnaturally pale, as if he was sick. The thing that Nami noticed most about Omak was his large, innocent brown eyes. She also noticed that he looked as if he hadn't eaten for weeks.

"Aren't you going to eat anything? You look famished," Nami asked in concern.

"Don't worry about me, I've only been a couple of days. Not really hungry," he said. Nami looked in his direction uneasily. Before Luffy could swallow the last bites of his meat, they were interrupted by a loud trumpet followed by, " Oh no! They're here! Everyone enter your households now." Omak stood up, antagonism on his dirty face.

"The shadows are here again? It's the third time this week," Omak said with irritation.

"What?"

"Who?"

"The shadows. They're like an endless legion of dark entities which terrorize these villagers and attack those who stand in their way. For some reason, I'm always the one ending up defeating them and turning them away from our village. But they always return with a vengeance…" Omak explained to them.

"Wait. If they can put up a decent fight, then count me in," Luffy said with a thumbs up and his trademark laugh. He stood up and gave the rest of his meat to Nami. Something he'd never do normally. Also, he took of his hat and placed it on hers, saying, "Please Nami. Keep this hat safe. I don't want it getting damaged while I'm fighting like it did when Buggy impaled it, Okay," he said, seriousness all over his face. Nami nodded and as Luffy left the room, Nami felt very, very special indeed.

"GUM…GUM…BLAST!" Luffy yelled as his arm was elongated and slung forward in one devastating punch. Around half a dozen shadows were knocked down, but the rest kept coming. Omak fought with precision and skill, every one of his kicks and punches connecting with a fatal part of the body, every blow giving devastating effects. He sparred with a shadow that put up a heck of a fight in front of him, and also noticed that one was up the rear. He made contact with the first ones jaw with his knuckles and swept down low to sweep the second with his foot. Both were knocked out. Wow, he's good, Luffy thought. Glad he's on our side. Luffy continued to use his elastic abilities to take advantage over his opponents, making sure he didn't get struck. Glad to have him on our side, Omak thought. As they fought, one child began to cheer on the two courageous defenders. Nami decided to leave the household she was in to watch the astounding battle that took place with her foolhardy captain and the peculiar fourteen year old that fought to defend the small, frail village which he considered to be his home. It was obvious that Omak was fighting in self-defence but Luffy seemed to exchange blows for another reason. Nami took a few steps forward and looked closely into the captain's eyes and what she had found out surprised and stunned her. In Luffy's eyes, she found out that not only was he protecting the villagers, but had to make sure that his navigator was well protected.

Sure enough, one of the shadows had dispersed from the wave of other shadows but made its way straight through the crowd. The villagers formed a path so that the frantic entity could get by without anyone getting wounded. The only person left was Nami, who was to enveloped in thought that she couldn't move. Luffy looked her way and saw what all the commotion was about. That was when he spotted Nami standing in the way of a wild shadow.

"Nami, NO!" He bawled, but it didn't do any good. So Luffy decided to take matters into his own hands.

Nami only snapped back into reality when Luffy cried out. She saw that one of those dark beings was bounding towards her an alarming rate. All she could do was shut her eyes and hope for the best. When she opened her eyes again she had thought that she had passed away for she could see nothing. But as she came to realize where she was she noticed that there was a sheet of red, blue and rubber flesh making a protective shield in front of her. Luffy? He made a protective shield around me, she thought, realizing that Luffy had taken the hit for her. Since Luffy was rubber, the force caused the entity to be knocked back and slammed with an immense force against a concrete wall. The captain then returned to normal size, wavered a bit…and then turned towards Nami. She trembled a little before falling into her captain, who held her up with strong, tough arms.

"Thank you, Luffy. Thank you…"


	5. Second Discovery

**CHAPTER 5: Second Discovery**

**Note: I'm in England and One Piece hasn't got very far, so there's Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Ussopp, and Sanji. Thank you. And also, I'm only 14, take pity, it's my first story. Please Read and Review. Oh yeah, sorry for the long wait, trips to America does that to you.  
**

Zoro unsheathed his three blades and posed in his normal fighting stance, senturyu style (forgive me if I've spelt senturyu wrong). As the creatures advanced, glowing in a dark aura, Sanji began to sweat. I mean, sweat like he was losing gallons of water every minute. He turned to Zoro who looked back at him with discontent.

"What are these freakin' things, Zoro? And what have they got against us?" He asked as the entities began to advance upon them, ambush style.

"I don't know, but where the hell is Ussopp!"

Ussopp ran blindly through the trees, trying to get as far away from the fight scene as possible.

"I told them to run but no, they wouldn't listen. Now they are going to die a horrible death!"

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Nami opened her eyes to find her captain and a pale-faced boy looking down upon her.

"Nami, what happened? You passed out when the shadows began to retreat," Luffy stated. Nami didn't answer back but simply sat up. Her head throbbed with pain as headache took over her senses. She instantly laid back down.

"What's happening to me? I was fine before. What time is it now?"

"Around 6:15 in the evening," Omak said without taking his eyes off Nami. It puzzled her a bit why he did so. Luffy noticed this and turned both himself and Omak around by the shoulder and walked out, talking too quietly to be heard by Nami.

He knew exactly what I wanted, Nami thought. She sat back up, ignoring the pain in her right temple and observed her surroundings. It was a quaint little room that was candle-lit, nothing to do with electricity. The bed she lay on was quite small and Nami found she had to curl up her legs to fit on it. The walls were a bleak brown, it could have been made of wood, paint, or even grime. Apart from the that the room was perfectly neat. It was only after viewing her environment that Nami noticed it was Omak's room. Oh, how she longed to be aboard the going merry, sailing with the wind in her hair, the smell of salt in the air. Luffy was in the kitchen, chomping on a giant drumstick while Sanji and Zoro bickered about personal space after bumping into each other. Ussopp ate silently for some reason, his black eyes surveying the kitchen.

Nami snapped back into reality, groaning slightly as she realised the imagination was all a fake. It annoyed her that she couldn't get what she wanted. She stood up and edged closer to the door, hesitantly pondering whether or not Luffy will be right behind that door—listening to every sound she was making…

No, Luffy wasn't a weirdo rubber man who spied on women who obviously wanted privacy. Luffy wasn't some lame guy who didn't know how to talk to a lady or treat a lady in the right manner. Wait, why was Nami thinking about Luffy anyway?

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Ussopp continued to stumble through the thick foliage and shrubbery, having not the slightest clue where he was even _thinking_ of going. Suddenly, the flora ended and Ussopp found himself staring at a minuscule village. Citizens were going about their daily tasks, yoking and pulling along oxen, visiting the public well and balancing the jug of water on there heads with master flair, and children doing errands, running all over the village. It was when one of the energetic children noticed that a stranger had come into view that everyone started to gawk.

"PIRATE!PIRATE!" the first girl screamed, followed by a barrage of panic and bellowing. _Am I really that scary,_ Ussopp thought.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Once again, Omak was interrupted by the alarm outside. He could hear everyone shouting about another pirate and stood up._-sigh- what would they ever do without me,_ Omak thought. Chewing, Luffy looked towards the commotion. When he had finished the shard of meat he was gnawing he asked, "pirates? If you're going out to meet them, then I'm coming too! I want a to test my strength against them, just to see if I'm stronger!

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Right in front of Omak stood a man, not older than twenty. He had an abnormally long nose, curly black hair, wore brown overalls and had a green (is it green?) bag.

"Ussopp?" Luffy called, utterly surprised.

_Who's Ussopp?_ Omak thought, exasperated by all these new faces.


End file.
